1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector with detecting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card edge connector is usually assembled on a mother board and then engages with a daughter board for interconnecting between the two boards. U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,506 issued to Harlan et al. on Apr. 12, 2011, discloses a card edge connector having an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines an inserting slot for receiving the daughter board. Each of the contacts includes a retaining portion retained in the sidewall, a contacting arm extending into the inserting slot from one end of the retaining portion for contacting with the daughter board and a soldering tail extending outwards to the insulative housing from another end of the retaining portion for connecting with and extending through the mother board. The contacting arms of the contacts are arranged in two rows in a width direction of the sidewall, respectively being received in two sidewalls disposed at both sides of the inserting slot.
However, if the daughter board is not inserted in the inserting slot correctly, the user can not be remaindered in time because of the daughter board has been disposed in an internal of the card edge connector.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector are desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.